


[PODFIC] Scientific Interest

by miss_echidna



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_echidna/pseuds/miss_echidna
Summary: Mandatory Starfleet continuing professional development.Link to written work inside.





	[PODFIC] Scientific Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scientific Interest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709570) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven). 

> thanks to raven for letting me pod this!

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:05:04 
  * **File type:** MP3 (11.6 MB)

### Hosting

  * Stream and Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BBkm-yCpGtV0dSQS8mYHMGV5H8AgKngC/view?usp=sharing)

  



End file.
